


Тишина.Coda.11

by ZlobG



Series: Тишина [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Kink, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: небольшая зарисовка на тему того, какой стала жизнь стаи спустя 11 лет.





	Тишина.Coda.11

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
>  _При создании баннера использовался арт, созданный[Martin Stranka](http://www.martinstranka.com/)_

Лора, кутаясь в плотный шарф, стояла на верхнем балконе главного дома и смотрела на запад – туда, где медленно за горизонт опускалось майское солнце и куда по дубовой аллее уезжала вереница из шестнадцати больших машин, увозя мужскую половину клана, включая альфу. Разговаривая с братом и прося его помочь стае матери, она не ожидала, что он примет именно такое решение. Конечно, в Бостоне передел почти закончился. Из всех живших здесь стай остались лишь две: стая Маккейна – на севере и клан Хейла – на юге. Территории Хейла были гораздо больше, – почти весь город и земли на пятьдесят километров вокруг – чем территории Маккейна, но Дерек каким-то образом договорился и договор соблюдал, пока Маккейн не делал глупостей. Теперь же Дерек забрал с собой всех волков. Конечно, "фурии Хейла", как волчиц клана прозвали остальные оборотни, стоили двоих, а то и троих волков Маккейна, но все равно, в случае нападения им вряд ли удастся обойтись без жертв.

Рядом с ней появилась миловидная блондинка. Она носила одежду из плотной кожи, напоминавшую доспехи, как и все фурии, а ее длинные светлые волосы были заплетены в тугие косы и собраны на затылке. 

– Тебе не о чем волноваться, – произнесла Эрика. 

Лора смотрела на запад, пока габаритные огни последней машины не скрылись вдали. Потом посмотрела на Эрику и смерила ее взглядом.

– А я и не волнуюсь, – холодно ответила она и стала спускаться по лестнице вниз.

Дерек ощущал беспокойство сестры, ведя машину ровно и спокойно. Несмотря на то, что по настоянию охраны его машина была лишь пятой, за руль он не пустил никого. Ему было гораздо комфортнее, когда он сам был за рулем, рядом сидел Стайлз, а сзади Айзек. Охрана всегда ворчала, но подобное никогда не обсуждалось, если случались выезды. Ему и так, скрипя сердце, пришлось оставить в гараже Камаро и пересесть в джип. Поэтому рядом была лишь его личная стая.

Стайлз сидел с планшетом в руках и читал последние документы по передаче прав на территорию, а заодно и недвижимости от тех альф, кто решил отступить и покинуть Бостон, а Айзек, развалившись на заднем сиденье, слушал музыку в наушниках. Лейхи вообще всегда было параллельно на происходящее, пока это не трогало кого-то из тех, кто был ему дорог. Поэтому на известие о сборе он только пожал плечами: война так война. Лору он оставлять тоже не боялся, зная, что она вполне способна уложить любого. Поэтому в машине царили тишина и спокойствие, позволявшее Дереку обдумывать ситуацию.

Последний год выдался крайне напряженным. Не сказать, чтобы и жизнь была легкой. Но то, что происходило в Америке, держало в напряжении всех. Кое-кто решил, что оборотням необходимо выйти из тени и заявить свои права на земли и территории открыто перед людьми. Заговорщиков успели убрать, но с последствиями не справились даже альянсы охотников и других оборотней. Поэтому люди не узнали о существовании оборотней, но среди самих оборотней началась война за передел территорий. И, разумеется, добралась она и до Дерека. Дерек подозревал, что изначально все дело было именно в этом – в переделе территорий. Подвинуть старые кланы мечтали многие и уже давно. Бостон был отнюдь немаленьким городом, и Дереку, никогда не знавшему подобных стычек, пришлось отстаивать не только свое право на жизнь, но и жизни своей стаи. Благо она на тот момент уже сильно разрослась, а рядом были Айзек, Стайлз и Лора. Поэтому он не отдал город, он практически забрал его себе.

Стайлз выключил планшет и бросил на заднее сидение. Дерек бросил взгляд на своего волчонка.

– Борроумен прислал документы, – тихо и хрипло произнес Стайлз. – Он – последний. Ну, за исключением Маккейна. Теперь Бостон – твой, – и тихо кривовато улыбнулся. Дерек вел машину, прекрасно зная, что, кроме его и Айзека, Стайлза никто не услышит. Он очень ревностно относился к личному пространству и тайнам, потому даже в джипе стояла звукоизоляция. На всякий случай. В конце концов, это тоже была его личная машина.

Дерек лишь искоса глянул на него, пряча тихую ухмылку. Сейчас его мало интересовал Бостон, больше Бейкон-Хиллс. И встреча с матерью и дядей. Он почувствовал, как его руки коснулись уверенные пальцы. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Это будет быстрая поездка, – сказал он.

Стайлз знал, что Дерек не хотел ехать. Не хотел до последнего, пока не вмешалась Лора. Пока она не заперлась с ним в кабинете на восемь часов. Особо любопытные пытались подслушивать, но Дерек Хейл очень не любил, когда в его жизнь кто-то вмешивался, поэтому звукоизоляция стояла не только в машинах, но и в кабинете, и тем более в спальне. Потому даже Стайлз не знал, что такого сказала брату Лора, после чего он согласился. Он и не спрашивал. И когда Дерек собрал совет, сообщив, что стая вмешается в разборки Талии Хейл, лишь кивнул. Айзек на это заявление пожал плечами и отвесил подзатыльник попытавшемуся возразить одному из клановых бойцов. На том вопросов больше ни у кого и не возникло.

Потому сейчас Стайлз ничего не говорил, просто молчаливо поддерживал альфу и любовника. Он знал, что по городу давно ходили слухи, почему они до сих пор не узаконили отношения ни по законам штатов, ни по законам волков. Но в открытую задавать подобные вопросы смельчаков не находилось. Хотя тогда они узнали бы много любопытного, включая и то, что по законам волков союз был закреплен благодаря Лоре еще семь лет назад. Или то, что Стайлз уже давно не немой, о чем знали только Дерек и Айзек.

Пальцы на руке Дерека чуть сжались, приободряя, и исчезли.

*** 

Талия Хейл была уже немолодой женщиной и волчицей. За последние годы ее стая заметно поредела. Сначала ушел сын, потом дочь. Кто-то умер, кто-то погиб. В остальном Талия по-прежнему удерживала свои территории. Но это было до войны и Великого передела. Сейчас же на ее территории претендовали сразу два клана, справиться с которыми у нее не было сил. И возможностей.

Она, ее брат и оставшаяся стая стояли на опушке леса, зажатые с двух сторон другими стаями – не слишком большими, но вместе они легко могли справиться с тем, что осталось от былого клана.

– Нет нужды в этом кровопролитии, – миролюбиво говорил альфа средних лет. – Отдай территорию, Талия, и уходи. Ни тебя, ни твоих волков мы не тронем. 

– Отдать?! То, что принадлежит моей семье несколько столетий?!

– Оно и видно, – насмешливо ответила молодая альфа второй стаи-претендента. – Одни старые волки, да и тех не так много. Мы с легкостью перегрызем все глотки и все равно заберем территорию.

Талия нахмурилась и решительно посмотрела на противников. Сдаваться она не собиралась. Но вдруг послышался тонкий и очень знакомый запах. Запах, в котором смешалось очень многое, но основа была ей хорошо знакома. Остальные волки также начали принюхиваться. Пахло оборотнями и этих неизвестных оборотней было, судя по всему, много. Все три стаи замерли в ожидании.

Первым из-за деревьев вышел Дерек – полуголый, пятном выделялась знакомая многим татуировка на его шее и плечах. Следом показались "отморозки Хейла" – Айзек и Стайлз. Оба полуголые, как и альфа. Айзек шел слева, его левую руку покрывала татуировка-рукав. Справа шел Стайлз, его правая рука была также покрыта татуировкой-рукавом, только у него она еще переходила на шею. Оба были в коротких кожаных перчатках, каждый держал в разрисованной руке рябиновую биту.

Увидев эту троицу, молодая альфа усмехнулась, видимо, не считая их серьезными противниками, а вот второй альфа не был столь быстр в суждениях. И оказался прав.

Вскоре следом показался десяток крепких волков, которые были даже больше Дерека, – "потрошители Хейла", и их прозвище вполне соответствовало содержанию. А когда они все почти поравнялись с остальными стоящими на поляне, из-за деревьев показалось еще полсотни волков. Эта стая напоминала хорошо организованную маленькую армию. А на лицах волков была написана скука – самое опасное из выражений перед боем.

– Кто ты? – не слишком добро рявкнул претендент на территории Хейлов.

– Наследник, – нехорошо усмехнулся Дерек, не глядя на мать.

Талия хотела подойти ближе, но Питер, стоявший рядом, остановил ее, и так же жадно просто рассматривал волка. Талии не верилось, что это – ее сын. Она, разумеется, следила за его жизнью благодаря прессе; неохотно о чем-то рассказывала Лора. И все равно... 

– Наследник? Где же ты был, когда твою стаю рвали? Или решил просто забрать себе все сейчас, когда мы сделали за тебя грязную работу? – выплюнула другая альфа.

Стайлз на такие слова улыбнулся, обнажая клыки, а затем просто уселся прямо на землю, скрестив ноги и, положив рядом биту, принялся показушно рассматривать вылезшие когти на свободной от перчатки руке. Айзек сделал то же самое.

Дерек мягко провел рукой по волосам Стайлза, на что тот повелся как кот на ласку. А затем тихо ответил:

– Это не моя стая. Как видишь, у меня есть своя. Но эти территории всегда принадлежали Хейлам и так оно и будет. Они не нужны мне, но и вы их не получите. Но если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете решить их с этими двумя.

Айзек зевнул и клацнул челюстью. 

Дерек сделал еле заметный знак.

Альфа-мужчина даже понять ничего не успел, как двое потрошителей схватили его за руки, а Айзек, возникший напротив, со всего размаха ударил его битой в челюсть.

Беты второй альфы тут же сориентировались, но потрошители и Стайлз оказались быстрее. 

Воздух наполнился воем, и все пришло в движение, за исключением стаи Талии Хейл и Дерека, который молча смотрел, как его волки расправляются с остальными. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как всё было кончено. Стайлз и Айзек, покрытые чужой кровью, улыбались, как сумасшедшие, глядя друг на друга. Айзек аккуратно стирал кровь с плеча и груди Стайлза, пока тот ухмылялся и облизывал клыки, убирая траву из кудрявых волос друга. А Дерек с довольным видом обводил взглядом свою стаю, задержавшись чуть дольше на обнимавшейся парочке. Эти двое не зря носили свое имя, потому их действительно боялись, особенно, когда видели эти улыбки.

И лишь потом он, наконец, посмотрел на мать, отмечая, как она постарела, но чувствовал он по-прежнему тоже самое, что и тогда, когда уходил отсюда.

Когда потрошителям надоело доламывать то, что осталось от костей, он подозвал нескольких волков:

– Уберите тут все.

– Такую бойню даже копы могут найти, – резонно заметил Айзек, подойдя к альфе.

– Значит, уберите тщательно, – отрезал Дерек и пошел к Стайлзу.

Стайлз, все так же стоя посреди поляны, наклонив голову, внимательно изучал Талию и Питера Хейлов. Дерек пару лет назад рассказал, что случилось между ним и дядей, потому сейчас он с любопытством изучал родственников своего волка. Когда же взгляд уловил ответное любопытство в глазах Питера, Стайлз нехорошо ухмыльнулся, поднял свободную от биты руку, выпустил когти и провел по горлу пять полос, которые окрасились красным и стали исчезать. Затем повернулся и шагнул к Дереку, тут же уткнувшись носом ему в шею, чуть прикусывая. Дерек обнял его и прижал к себе, глядя на старую стаю и семью.

– Ты пришел, – произнесла Талия, и по ее голосу было сложно понять, какие именно эмоции она испытывает. 

– Это значит лишь то, что твоя дочь мне очень-очень-очень должна, – ответил Дерек. 

– Значит, ты не хотел этого?

– Нет. У меня своя стая, свой клан. 

– Да, мы наслышаны, – не удержался Питер. – ВСЕ наслышаны. 

– И это лишь малая толика правды, – глядя на дядю в упор, ответил Дерек. А потом снова посмотрел на мать. – Я свою часть сделки выполнил, посмотрим, выполнит ли твоя дочь свою часть.

– Я могу за нее расплатиться, – спокойно сказала Талия и на пару мгновений Дереку вновь почудилось, что ему пятнадцать лет и перед ним не просто мама, а сильная величественная альфа – глава клана Хейлов.

– Она должна мне не деньги, – спокойно ответил Дерек. – Ее долг сможет отдать только она. Нам пора.

– Дерек...

– Прощай, альфа Талия Хейл, – равнодушно бросил Дерек и, обнимая Стайлза за плечи, вместе с ним пошел в противоположную от кровной семьи сторону.

Когда все трое сели в машину, Дерек отдал последние распоряжения, после чего, не став дожидаться остальных, ударил по газам. В этом городе оставаться он совершенно точно не хотел.

***

Они вернулись через четыре дня. Все живые и почти все целые. Лора вздохнула с облегчением.

Ночью она проснулась, как просыпалась и до этого. Она сразу поняла, что Айзека не было в кровати. Она шумно вдохнула, накинула на плечи пеньюар и направилась через потайную дверь в комнату брата. 

Когда она впервые с этим столкнулась, то пребывала в лёгком шоке. Проснувшись так же ночью когда-то, она не обнаружила рядом с собой в кровати Айзека. Тогда дом был другой, меньше, вариантов, где он мог находиться, было не так много. Ориентируясь по запаху, она дошла до спальни Дерека и тихо открыла дверь. Тогда, как и сейчас, они все трое лежали на кровати – Дерек в центре, слева – Стайлз, справа – Айзек. Просто спали. Тогда-то Лора и вспомнила, что когда-то давно от брата пахло обоими тогда ещё людьми. 

Лора зашла в комнату и, неслышно двигаясь, добралась до мягкого дивана, в котором и устроилась. Айзек спал, уложив голову между лопаток Дерека. 

"Что-то новенькое", – подумала Лора и вскоре закрыла глаза.

Стайлз, проснулся чуть позже, когда Лора уже заснула. Сев на кровати, он осмотрелся, увидел волчицу, затем перевел взгляд на постель, и покачал головой. Дерек Хейл умудрялся хранить много тайн, он сам этому только учился. И, вероятно, они оба делали это слишком хорошо.

Устроившись носом в плечо альфы, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и уложил руку на голову Айзека. Тот выдохнул во сне, а Дерек, повернув голову, открыл глаза.

– Все хорошо? – тихо спросил он.

Стайлз приподнял голову, ткнулся носом в щеку любовника и улегся обратно. 

Этот жест Дерек выучил давным-давно. Так немой Стайлз в тишине всегда говорил, что любит.

__________________


End file.
